The present disclosure relates in general to adaptive communication anonymization. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to identifying anonymized parties in a communication between parties.
The disclosure operates in the general environment of communication including: email, simple messaging system, instant messaging, voice messaging, telephony, or any other communication system that transmits source and destination identifiers with a communication.